wonder_womanfandomcom-20200214-history
WW Wiki:Coverage
Every wiki has their own commitment to how thoroughly a topic is covered. Wonder Woman Wiki is dedicated to covering all things related to Wonder Woman: comics, TV, movies, toys, records, collectibles, you name it. In areas where Wonder Woman is directly involved and referenced, our intention is to provide full coverage. Some material involves Wonder Woman peripherally, or as a minor character, in which case our coverage may require a narrower scope focusing directly on Wonder Woman's connection to the topic. Comics * Any comic book title starring Wonder Woman as the title character gets full coverage of every issue. Examples include Wonder Woman (comics), Sensation Comics, etc. * Articles for comic book characters are divided into sections for each version of that character as they have appeared in different incarnations over the years. For example, by era (Pre-Crisis, Post-Crisis, Post-Flashpoint, etc.), alternate universe (Earth-2, Flashpoint, Amalgam, etc.), or storyline (The Odyssey, The Legend of Wonder Woman, DC Bombshells, etc). Additional articles for alternate comic book versions of characters are not needed. * Comic book titles featuring Wonder Woman as a team member and/or supporting player don't necessarily need to have an article for every issue (i.e. the multiple volumes of Justice League titles). However, story arcs featuring Wonder Woman may be covered on their own page. One example includes Wonder Woman's appearance over multiple issues of Batwoman from 2012-2013. We might cover this on a page titled after the name of that story arc, "Batwoman: World's Finest". TV and Movies * Full coverage of the 1975 Lynda Cater TV series includes pages for every episode, character, and other tie-ins. * TV shows that have featured Wonder Woman as a guest character don't require full coverage. For example, Wonder Woman appeared in two episodes of Batman: The Brave and the Bold. It's not necessary to have separate episode pages when everything can be covered on the Batman: The Brave and the Bold page. * Character pages should adhere to the following naming convention: Character Name (Actor Name); for example: Wonder Woman (Lynda Carter) (if the page is for an on-screen character with no comic book equivalent, the actor name is not needed). Actors don't get their own pages unless they've played more than one role covered here. * With the exception of ''Wonder Woman'' (2009), this wiki doesn't require a page for every movie released in the series of DC Animated Movies. Other wikis do a fine job of covering those movies with detailed synopses of all aspects of the story. For our purposes, a brief summary of Wonder Woman's involvement (with links to other resources) is sufficient. Merchandise * When possible, attempt to group together similar items of merchandise. For example, we probably don't need separate pages for Hallmark ornament featuring Wonder Woman. Each release should be covered on a single page. Not covered * Wikis are not image dumps or meme walls. We aim to make Wonder Woman Wiki a credible, encyclopedic resource for all things related to Wonder Woman. Therefore, we discourage low-effort content that distracts from the spirit of good-faith collaboration. There are plenty of outlets on the web for these materials: Tumblr, Fan Pop, Facebook Groups, etc. * This wiki does not cover fan fiction, fan art, or other fan productions (with perhaps the exception of an embedded fan-produced video used to help illustrate a point about the article in question). Wikia has many outlets for fan fiction that you are welcome to check out. __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Wonder Woman Wiki